


Knock in the Night

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse comes to Jehan's door in the middle of the night, bloodied and battered, but his wounds are not the reason he has come to Jehan's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This features description of blood and wounds, though their origin is not described.

Jehan wakes up to a loud banging and the sound of his front door’s hinges creaking loudly. At first, he rolls over, trying to make sure that it’s his door and not his neighbor’s, who always seems to be having people come over while they’re drunk, in the middle of the night. He figures though, that considering the company he lets in at night, that he is not one to judge.

When he finally determines that the banging is in fact coming from his door, he sighs, throws the covers back and slips into the cold air of his apartment. He grabs his dressing gown from the hook near his door, pulling it on over his nightshirt and opens his bedroom door to the living space. He takes his candle and lights it, the small flame barely illuminating the room and casting odd, fearsome looking shadows in places that Jehan has never seen them before.

The banging on the door continues, hard and loud until Jehan unlocks the deadbolt and it stops. The silence is welcoming. Jehan opens the door a crack, letting the light of his candle barely flood out, only enough to make out the face. The figure is tall, slightly hunched over and muscular. Jehan recognizes him immediately, just by his stature and opens the door wider, pausing in the middle of it.

Jehan gasps aloud and reaches forward for Montparnasse.  His face is bloodied, a long gash running down one cheek. The wound has clotted for the most part and only a small trail of blood runs down to his chin now. His hands are coated in blood, half dried on and probably only half his own. Montparnasse looks wild, vicious as he scowls into Jehan’s apartment. “A job gone bad,” Montparnasse gruffs out, his voice raw and hollow and he sounds like he doesn’t want to explain, but he doesn’t want to worry Jehan either.

Jehan grasps Montparnasse’s upper arm, forcing himself not to think of the strong muscle there as he pulls the bigger man into his apartment. “Let me clean you up,” Jehan says as he shuts the door and begins towards a bowl of water. Montparnasse grasps Jehan’s arm though, jerking him back and almost causing Jehan to drop the candle. Montparnasse holds him there, letting the still wet blood on his hand soak into the fabric of Jehan’s dressing gown.

Jehan sets the candle down on the small table near him and moves in closer towards Montparnasse, watching his actions as Montparnasse stares at him, almost digging his eyes into the small boy’s soul. Montparnasse’s other hand comes up, grasping at Jehan’s opposite arm and then pulls the poet into him, crashing their lips together, completely void of love and affection and full of need and dominance. Jehan leans into the kiss, kissing back when Montparnasse abruptly pulls away, letting his hand go free again as he reaches for Jehan’s dressing gown’s tiny tie, a small bow holding the gown on the small frame.

Montparnasse leans over, blows the candle out and then begins pushing Jehan towards the bedroom, walking Jehan backwards but guiding him with the force of his hand on Jehan’s arm. Montparnasse undoes the little bow roughly and finally releases Jehan’s arm from its tight grip, which will most likely have a circle of purple around it in the morning. The thin fabric of Jehan’s dressing gown falls to the floor as Montparnasse shoves it off and pushes Jehan back onto the bed, his calves half way on the bed and half hanging off. Montparnasse begins quickly undressing himself and reveals two more gashes on his chest that Jehan hadn’t seen in the pale light.

The cuts aren’t deep, nowhere near the severity of the one on his face, but they still trickle a small amount of blood down southwards towards his hardening erection as Montparnasse undresses. Jehan pulls his own nightshirt over his head, throwing it on the ground as he scrambles up the bed, laying himself down amongst the pillows. Montparnasse climbs onto the bed, high on his knees with the scowl still covering his face and Jehan knows better than to try and protest anything now. Tonight Montparnasse will make him cry from sensation.

Montparnasse climbs over Jehan’s chest, resting a small amount of his weight on Jehan’s stomach and showing his erection proudly. He press his first two fingers, the majority of them cleaned of the blood, only the very ends connected to the palms have a splash of Montparnasse’s blood on it, against Jehan’s thin, soft lips. Jehan doesn’t need to be told to take the fingers between his lips, he already knows that Montparnasse won’t have any of that tonight.

Jehan parts his lips slightly, running his tongue along the tips of Montparnasse’s fingers, before he leans forward, taking the rough fingers between his lips, up to the first knuckle. He sucks steadily, swirling his tongue around the fingers and coating them in a thick layer of saliva. He bobs his head forward, taking in Montparnasse’s fingers until the entire length of Montparnasse’s thick fingers is between his lips. Montparnasse’s other hand reaches down, thumb running across Jehan’s cheek, smearing a thick, wet line of blood across the smaller boy’s face.

Abruptly, Montparnasse extracts his fingers, soaking with Jehan’s spit, a small strand connecting the two of them until Montparnasse shifts himself down Jehan’s body. He untangles them, pulling Jehan’s legs from underneath him and positions them against his chest, knees hooked over Montparnasse’s scarred shoulders. Montparnasse does not tease, instead roughly pushing his first finger inside of Jehan, stretching him quickly, harshly.

The feeling is not foreign to Jehan, used to rough treatment from the criminal, instead relaxing himself back into the bed and taking Montparnasse fully. He grips at the pillow beneath his head, opening himself up for Montparnasse to take him apart. The finger moves in and out quickly, curling slightly, enough to make Jehan’s grip on the pillow tighten momentarily and let a moan out.

Without any warning, Montparnasse adds the second finger, sliding in and out of Jehan with the same speed and intensity of the first. Montparnasse twists his fingers in and out, making Jehan moan with every single movement, until Jehan is gasping, knuckles white with need. He whines softly when Montparnasse pulls his fingers out, lifting his head slightly and watching as Montparnasse climbs his body again, kneeling directly over Jehan’s chest now and forcing the smaller man against the pillows.

The roots of Jehan’s hair ache when Montparnasse roughly grips his hair and forces him up, positioning his dick in front of Jehan’s lips. The larger man grunts, clearing his throat before he speaks, informal and demanding, “You better wet it good.” He pushes his cock forward, into Jehan’s wet, open mouth. Jehan is always so willing, even when Montparnasse is rough with him like this, holding onto Jehan’s hair and forcing him back and forth along his dick. Jehan brings his hands up, grasping the back of Montparnasse’s thighs and holding the criminal in place as he coats Montparnasse. “This is all the lubrication you’re getting tonight,” Montparnasse warns as he pushes himself further into Jehan’s mouth.

Jehan’s lips are stretched tight as Montparnasse slides past the back of Jehan’s mouth, pulling him closer. He buries Jehan’s nose in his coarse hairs for a moment before pulling back and giving Jehan a moment to breathe. Montparnasse pushes in again, to the same position and then back again, doing it again and again until he’s thoroughly fucking Jehan’s mouth. His hips snap hard and fast, his hand guiding Jehan around him further and further until Jehan sucks his cheeks in, preparing himself for Montparnasse’s orgasm should he come in Jehan’s mouth.

Immediately, Montparnasse pulls back, fully out of Jehan’s mouth and Jehan lets out a series of small coughs and clears his throat multiple times after the rough fucking. The catching of his breath does nothing for Montparnasse though, who takes one of Jehan’s many pillows and positions it under Jehan’s hips before he wraps the long, thin, pale legs around his strong waist. “You did good,” Montparnasse says, spitting into his hand and applying a small, extra amount of saliva to Jehan’s entrance before positioning his large cock against Jehan.

Jehan’s entire body arches off the bed as Montparnasse slides in, fast and hard. Already it’s so rough, like Montparnasse had been with his mouth, and Jehan feels himself grasping for Montparnasse, who comes to cover the smaller boy. The thick, rough hands settle into the bed, blood staining the sheets as Jehan reaches up, gripping his fingernails into Montparnasse’s back. He rakes his fingers down, not aiming to draw any more blood, but he can feel the tiny droplets forming on Montparnasse’s back as Jehan takes Montparnasse’s thrusts.

All of Jehan’s body feels on fire, sensations sharp with pleasure as he lets Montparnasse fuck him, his insides coming undone with every single thrust. His mouth hangs open, gasps and pants falling out his head stretched back, staring up at the ceiling, his vision blurring. He feels the ghosting of Montparnasse’s dry, chapped lips against his neck, mouthing soft kisses along the base, so different from the feeling of the harsh thrusts.

Jehan feels the high of everything, the motion of Montparnasse’s hips and the kisses at Jehan’s neck, as though apologetic for being so rough, and the tears come flooding to the bottom rims of his eyelids. He’s crying before he can try to contain it, warm tears sliding down his cheek as he moans, his entire body begging for Montparnasse to just touch his own hard and leaking cock.

When Montparnasse finally wraps his hand around Jehan’s dick, stroking him, using Jehan’s leaking precome to speed up his strokes, Jehan cries out loudly. Montparnasse’s thrusts, rough and so rhythmical, falter for a second before continuing even harder than before. He keeps that pace for a minute at most before he comes, burying himself in Jehan and his entire body spasming. He jerks Jehan off as he pulls out, kissing along the trails of Jehan’s tears and catching the fresh ones with his lips.

Jehan gasps when he comes, his back arching up against Montparnasse’s and his fingernails digging into the rough, scarred skin. He paints both their chests with his orgasm, falling back against the bed, his sweat turning cold against the sheets as Montparnasse pulls away from him.

Jehan doesn’t remember falling asleep, sprawled out naked on his back, but he wakes up alone. There is no sign of Montparnasse in the room anymore, Jehan’s dressing gown hanging back on its hook and Jehan’s nightshirt draped neatly over the back of a chair and the door is closed. Jehan’s chest is even cleaned of his come and there is no more blood smeared on his cheek. Instead, the only trace of the criminal even coming is a faint trail of dried blood on Jehan’s chest, where he’d pressed himself against when he’d came.


End file.
